Temporary food containers of the type normally referred to as lunchboxes are almost universally known and used as a convenient means to store, protect and carry food, usually in the nature of a single meal. Such lunchboxes are most frequently used by school children.
Known lunchboxes, which are preferably inexpensive items, are frequently poorly made and have undesirable features including latching means which do not properly secure and/or are difficult to manipulate, especially for a young child.
Known lunchboxes in many instances also fail to adequately enclose and protect the food, and make no separate provision for eating utensils. Lunchboxes are also normally of a basic rectangular configuration not particularly adapted for maximum utilization of the interior space or for convenient carrying, for example within a child's bookbag or knapsack. In addition, little thought is given in the conventional lunchbox for protection of the box itself so as to maintain the integrity of the closure and the resultant protection of the contents.